Follow your heart
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: Cloud becomes everyone’s enemy together with Sephieroth… why is Cloud trying to destroy the world? Tifa doesn’t understand anything… her only wish is that Cloud gets better and comes home with her. READ AND REVIEW CHAP 2!
1. The man who’s alive

**Follow your heart**

**Summary: **Cloud becomes everyone's enemy together with Sephieroth… why is Cloud trying to destroy the world? Tifa doesn't understand anything… her only wish is that Cloud gets better and comes home with her. Please R/R

**Chapter 1: **The man who's alive

Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING!

* * *

Tifa looked at the bar. They would really earn some money tonight. She smiled to a guy near the counter and he placed more tips on the table. 

She really didn't want to be here… 1 year ago she heard that… Cloud Strife was alive. Cloud had been a friend. A childhood friend… She missed him… but everyone said that he was dead. That he was gone. She stopped. In the doorway… a blond man arrived. He carried an enormous sword by his side and he wore a thick cloak. His sky blue eyes showed no sign of emotions… his muscular body showed signs of strength. "C-Cloud?" she asked shocked. She hadn't seen this man in 5 years. He really had changed. He… he wasn't a teenager seeking new adventures… he was… a man now. "Cloud?" she moved closer to him.

A smile appeared on his lips. "Good-day Tifa" he nodded politely to her.

"…Where have you been the last 5 years?" she asked. She sat down on a chair.

He gently stroked some of his blond hair away from his eyes. "I was in SOLDIER," he answered. "I ended in Shinra INC… What about you?" he asked.

"I'm a bar hostess" she answered. This was so strange… talking to him. When he was 16… he wanted to go on new adventures… this Cloud seemed… "After Nibelheim burned down… I came here" She couldn't stop thinking… maybe Cloud could help AVALANCHE? Perhaps his knowledge could help. No she had to forget it…

Cloud gave her a weak smile. "I'm on holiday," he answered.

She nodded. She felt like she was making a fool out of herself. She was nervous just like a schoolgirl. She looked at him and saw how much he had changed. "In for a drink?" she asked and started mixing some alcohol to him.

Yuffie looked back at Tifa and smiled knowingly. So this was the guy Tifa had waited for. She couldn't wait to make Tifa jealous then maybe Tifa could realize that she loved the poor guy. "Hey Cloud right?" she asked.

Cloud slowly nodded. "Yeah" he answered.

"You knew Tifa a long time ago right?" she asked with a cute smile.

"Yeah" Cloud answered, "could I get my drink?" he asked.

"S-sure" Tifa said and stormed to the bar to get his drink. "Here you go" she fast put the alcohol drink in a glass and gave him it. "Here"

He nodded thankfully and looked down in the drink. Gently placing his fingertips on the clean glass. His gaze was intense… almost… insane.

Yuffie decided to continue her normal plans taking orders and giving drinks.

Tifa took a deep breath and sat down next to Cloud looking at him. "What's up?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Get out of this district Tifa," Cloud answered.

"Pardon?" she asked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing. Never mind I'm just exhausted" he said and looked at Tifa. "I hear the group Avalanche should be here in the district"

She looked at him. "I don't know. People mostly comes here to get drunk and forget the slums" she looked at the bar. "But no matter how much they drink… they can't forget the slums". "I'm not a fan of Shinra INC,"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they burned our home down Cloud" she said and looked at him. "Burned Nibelheim down… like it didn't mattered. They said they could control their mines and their soldiers… but they couldn't. It ended terrible… my father got killed…Everything… all the people… everyone died" she took a deep breath to control her anger and her sorrow.

"Sephieroth" he said.

"Yeah…" she paused. She felt strange talking to him. She felt angry because he hadn't been there… He was a member of SOLDIER. He could fight. Why hadn't he? What had happened to the boy she knew? Where was the boy that had made a very important promise with her? Was he gone? "Were you in Wutai in 5 years?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I visited many towns… With Zack" he looked back at his drink. "Zack was badly wounded after Nibelheim burned down… I returned and… found him. I got him back to Shinra and they managed to save him" a true smile appeared on his lips. "Zack… and I stayed together… until…" he trailed into silence.

"Until?" Tifa asked curious.

"Never mind" he answered.

Suddenly a little girl stormed through the bar. "Tifa!" she yelled extremely happy. "Guess what!" she yelled even more. "Daddy promised to take me to Gold Saucer" she gave everyone a HUGE smile. "Hey who are you?" she asked

Cloud slowly turned around and looked at her. "I'm Cloud. A childhood friend of Tifa. And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Marlene," she answered.

Tifa stood up and Marlene hid behind of her. "Don't worry Marlene he won't bite," she said.

The door opened and a huge man entered. "Tifa" he said.

"Barret. Did you have a hard day?" she asked.

"That girl drive' me nuts" Barret answered. "Give me something to drink fast," he ordered.

Yuffie walked to the bar and gave him a beer. "Since you asked SOOO nice" she said ironically.

"Shut up Yuffie. Just give me it!" Barret said and took the beer. "And you are?"

"Cloud" he answered and looked down in his drink.

"Shinra?" Barret asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"That's why your eyes have a greenish shone" Yuffie said.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah"

Tifa looked at Cloud. He was so cold… like he didn't cared what other thought about him. He just concentrated on his own thoughts… it was almost insanely… and not like the Cloud she had known. Yes that Cloud she knew had been silent… but not like this. This was frightening.

"You should all leave this district," Cloud suddenly said.

"Why?" Marlene asked. "This is our home"

"It's not safe here anymore," Cloud answered.

* * *

A/N: HELLO! Another Tifa Cloud story by me:D. I simply love those! And yeah I know Tifa is acting strange in this chapter… but guys she's shocked! She thought he died! And Cloud? What his problem is? Ohh well wait and see 

Please review

Thank you

Amarant Rose Coral


	2. The simple advice

**Follow your heart**

**Chapter 2:** The simple advice

* * *

"What the hell do ya mean?!" Barret asked harsh. He slowly moved closer to Cloud with his machine gun ready. "You spiky head hiding something?" he asked. 

"Just an advice," Cloud said slowly and started drinking the drink Tifa just recently had given to him.

Tifa stared shocked at him. Just an advice? This Cloud was… strange. This Cloud expected to be obeyed. "It's not safe? What do you mean?" she asked. She didn't feel well about the situation. It scared her far more than she would admit to herself. She felt her heart beating. Her hands got sweaty but she covered it with a fake smile.

"Nothing. Excuse me. I'm staying at the 'in'" Cloud answered and left the bar.

The bar was completely silent after that. It was like everyone felt the power that seemed to be shinning out of Cloud. He was shining of a mysterious power and of knowledge. Tifa couldn't believe what she had seen. Cloud? Maybe that Cloud she remembered. A kind and sweet Cloud had all been in her dreams? The kind Cloud was miles away from the Cloud she had seen. Maybe she was just too romantic. She had never told Cloud how she felt.

She had loved him. But that was just a teenage crush. Nothing that affected her now. She shook her head and snapped out of her deep thoughts. "So how about some music?" she asked and turned on the radio to soften up the intense atmosphere.

She worked hard with a fake smile across her lips. When the bar finally closed she sat down on a bar chair and stared tired at Yuffie. "Phew… It was hard tonight"

Yuffie nodded. "That Cloud? Is he insane?" she asked carefully. She was afraid how Tifa would react on such a personal question. Everyone knew Tifa had been waiting for someone. But could it be this Cloud? Maybe?

"No. Not that I remember" she said and avoided Yuffie's eyes. She couldn't tell Yuffie that the Cloud she had known from her childhood had been fantastic. He had always protected her. But she was no longer that girl. She had responsibilities now. She worked hard in Avalanche to stop Shinra from draining the planet. Even though Cloud had been a SOLDIER then he couldn't help Avalanche. She had to keep fighting and forget the past.

"Tifa? You okay?" Yuffie asked carefully.

"Yes. I just don't understand… why would Cloud give us such a warning?" she asked. Was he still in SOLDIER? Did he know that Shinra or SOLDIER would attack the bar? Would they attack the sector? Maybe not. How would Shinra know where they were hiding? "Could it be Shinra?" she asked.

Yuffie shook her head. "No. For then we'll kick his butt!" Yuffie yelled and smiled. Her positive spirit made a warm smile appear on Tifa's lips.

"Your probably right" she smiled and locked the door. They had a small room behind the bar.

It wasn't really anything. But it was enough. It was clean with two beds. She had lived with Yuffie for a long time. The ninja always had her weapons and equipment near her own bed. Tifa never understood why. No one attacked the bar. The slums never interested Shinra or any enemies.

She slowly laid down in the bed staring of into space. Her thoughts kept circling around Cloud. What did he mean? _It's not safe_ his words echoed inside of her. It was not safe? What did he mean? What was happening? She looked at the watch 03:09. Yuffie was snoring.

Tifa sighed and looked at the picture she had on her table. Cloud and herself. That time Cloud had always been shy. Cloud had never known his father.

She stared outside and saw… Cloud? What was he doing out? She slowly left the bedroom carefully so she wouldn't wake up Yuffie. She slowly left the bar and followed Cloud. Where was he going? She stared after him intense. Why was she hiding from him? Maybe because she felt something was wrong.

He slowly walked to the forbidden area of the sector. The forbidden area was actually a platform. The only thing that kept the roof and the ground separated. What was he going there? He raised his enormous sword and pointed it at the wires. "Fall"

"Cloud?" she ran toward him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I warned you" he said. "You didn't leave" he answered almost insanely.

She stared shocked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This place is gone. I'm going to destroy it," Cloud answered with a weak smile. "I told you to leave. You didn't. End of story"

"But you can't! People will die" she shook her head. "Innocent people. Cloud please… this is not like you" she said desperately. They were both standing on the top of the platform. She felt a weak wind blow against her. "please"

"I warned you" he said. It was like he only thought of his warning and the fact that she hadn't obeyed him. "Move out of my way"

"But Cloud. Innocent people will die! You have to stop this!" she yelled and slowly placed her gloves on her hands. She knew she didn't stand much of a chance against a sword fighter. Cloud seemed to have a lot of experience. "This is our home" she said. Maybe by talking to him she could convince him to stop. "Please Cloud. Since Nibelheim burned down… this have been our only home" she said. "it's not much but it's our home… our only home now" she continued.

He stared shocked at her. "Nibelheim?" he asked. But fast he covered the shock in his eyes with an ice cold façade.

"Cloud?" she asked. "Please" she begged. But she saw how he raised his sword once again to cut the wire over and release the platform.

The sector would be crushed under the heavy weight. Everyone would die. Barret, Yuffie and Marlene. She stormed toward him and prepared to hit him directly.

He pushed her back. "It's too late" it was like he didn't wish to hurt her. He cut the wire and the platform started moving dangerously. Still there was 3 other wires holding the platform.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! 

A/N: OMG! Cloud is crazy! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter:D

Please leave a review:D

Love

Amy


End file.
